


Virtu

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [46]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Spoilers for Kingsman: The Secret Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date continues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K9Lasko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9Lasko/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 6/17/1999 and the word is [virtu](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/17/virtu).
> 
> virtu  
> love of or taste for fine objects of art.  
> Productions of art(especially fine antiques).  
> Artistic quality.
> 
> I'm not at all sure I'm using this word the way that it's intended. But hopefully you guys will enjoy the continuation of the date. This can be seen as a continuation of [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803), [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886), [agog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888), [chichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172), [taw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953242), [quorum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6975142), and [abscond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986539).
> 
> This is dedicated to K9Lasko who enjoyed taw in this series.

# 

Virtu

“I'm telling you that last scene’s virtu was of epic proportions. The special effects alone make it a scene to remember.” Tony’s eyes lit up with excitement obviously ready to go on a rant about something he felt passionate about.

“Really, Tony? Exploding heads do not make something a work of art or of fine quality. The true artistic merit of this movie isn't with the last scene. It's with the landscapes around the training area and that water escape sequence.” Gibbs wasn’t sure if he hoped that this would stop Tony from expounding on his beliefs or if he hoped that it would encourage Tony to share more.

“No, no. You're missing the beauty of the exploding heads and how they look like fireworks in the night sky. It's practically romantic the way they light up like flower blossoms in the night sky.” Tony continued determined to at least get Gibbs to understand what he was talking about in regards to the movie they'd just seen Kingsman: The Secret Service.

Shaking his head fondly, Gibbs laughed lightly. “Get in the car, Tony.” He commanded holding the door open for Tony to climb in before moving around to the driver's side.

“I'm serious, Jethro, that scene's artistic quality is through the roof.” Tony ignored Gibbs comment though he did get in the car. He continued to explain and expound on his point of view regarding the movie’s virtu.

“I still preferred the underwater escape and the rolling hills featured elsewhere.” Gibbs responded dryly starting the car up.

Tony couldn't help but to delineate all the details. So enthralled with trying to convince Gibbs to his point of view regarding the virtu, he didn't realize that they weren't going in the direction of the restaurant until they had travelled a good 30 minutes in the opposite direction. “Uh. Jethro. My car is at the restaurant.”

“I know.” Gibbs responded, his mouth quirking up into a smirk.

Tony stared at Gibbs face and body language looking for clues as to what he was thinking. “Why are we going away from the restaurant then?”

“You didn't think that dinner and a movie would be the end of the date did you?” Gibbs returned Tony’s question with another question his smirk growing wider.

“Uh yeah, I kind of did, boss. This has already been an excellent dinner and movie out.” Tony tried to downplay what they had done so far still not wanting to get his hopes up.

Gibbs sighed. “Jethro, Tony, and I have a surprise for you.”

“It's not a boat, is it? Because I have to tell you I'm not keen on spending the night at sea. Especially not when we have work tomorrow.” Tony knew his boss loved boats and was sure he’d end up spending a lot of time on them, but after the agent afloat mess he wasn’t too keen on boats these days.

“It's not a boat. I'm saving that for the fifth date, at least.” Gibbs glanced at Tony out of the corner of his eyes.

“Fifth date, Jethro? You have a lot of faith in us, huh?” Tony felt his eyes widen as he tried to imagine what plans Gibbs had for them.

“I have faith in you, Tony. Besides I'll clearly need time to properly romance you to all the wonderful merits of a boat. That will take at least a full weekend if not longer.” Gibbs was determined to at least wipe out enough of Tony’s fears that he wouldn’t end up having to start over from scratch on the next date after Tony had slept some. As he was sure Tony would panic even more after he got some sleep in him and he didn’t want his senior agent or his lover doing something reckless over it. He just hoped that his words and actions would be enough to counteract whatever thought trains Tony had by default when it came to this kind of stuff.

“So uh where are we going then, Jethro?” Tony asked his heart beating a little faster despite his attempts not to think about how sweet Gibbs was being and how much Gibbs was putting into making this relationship work.

“You'll see when we get there.” Gibbs responded knowing that Tony would need the distraction of trying to figure out where they were going if he wanted to prevent him from freaking out too badly over his previous statements.

**Author's Note:**

> A side story not part of the date, but a part of this universe is [junta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7011307). Which is the next one in the dictionary.com word of the day series too.
> 
> If you want to go to the next part of the date itself, [gamut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027969) is where you want to go.


End file.
